


Let's not Fall in Love

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Flash Fic, Friendship, M/M, akashi looks like he has his first crush for first time, fluff?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: BL. AT. Flash fiction. Kontrak ketiga mereka berdua saat belajar bersama ternyata bisa batal hanya karena sebuah pelukan di malam penghujung akhir tahun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's not Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> A/N: terinspirasi dari Bigbang - Let's not Fall in Love

Mereka berdua duduk di sana, di pinggir _kotatsu_ di ruang tengah apartemen Nijimura yang terletak di dekat dengan tempat kerja pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun itu. Dua gelas penuh tersedia di hadapan mereka, baru saja diletakkan oleh sang tuan rumah beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" yang lebih tua setahun menatap ragu sembari memainkan pensil kayu di tangannya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka belajar bersama. Pemilik nama Shuuzou itu memutuskan untuk menunda kuliahnya setahun, mengumpulkan uang dan menabung, sampai akhirnya kedua orang tuanya memaksanya untuk kuliah.

Alhasil beginilah keadaannya. Karena tahu dirinya akan masuk universitas tahun ini, Akashi Seijuurou yang notabenenya adalah kelas tiga SMA dan tinggal di Kyoto, rela bolak-balik Kyoto-Tokyo dan berencana untuk menginap di apartemen kecil itu selama _weekend_. Urusan ayahnya sudah dia tangani, yang penting pak tua itu tak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Kalau menurutmu yang dimaksud adalah pendapat ayahku, maka tidak apa-apa. Dia memperbolehkanku," balas Akashi sembari meminum teh hangatnya. Di hadapannya juga sudah siap buku dan alat tulis segala macam.

Nijimura tampak menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Err ... kalau ayahmu tiba-tiba komplain, segera balik sana. Dan rencana menginapmu itu ... sebenarnya aku setuju-setuju saja, tapi tentu—"

"Sudah kubilang ayah aku yang urus."

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari sang tuan rumah. Dia menatap mantan adik kelasnya itu lamat-lamat sebelum akhirnya membuka salah satu buku materinya. Dengan cuek dia berkata, "Satu, jangan mengacau di apartemenku."

"Dimengerti."

"Dua, ingat kau masih murid kelas tiga SMA. Jangan macam-macam, terlebih ayahmu tinggal di Tokyo."

"Dimengerti."

"Tiga, jangan jatuh cinta padaku—jangan ada yang jatuh cinta."

"Dimenger—," kedua netra merah itu terbelalak, meski mulutnya refleks berkata, "...ti."

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Let's not Fall in Love © xxxathnsh**

**.**

 

**X.x.X**

Hari-hari pemuda tanggung itu dihabiskannya kebanyakan di apartemen yang bahkan mungkin setara dengan uang saku yang ditransfer dari orang tua tunggalnya seminggu. Dia memutuskan untuk belajar bersama Nijimura setelah mereka bertemu di pertandingan Winter Cup terakhirnya. Pemuda yang pernah tinggal di L.A itu menghampiri dirinya dan mengobrol tentang pertandingan tersebut—sebelum akhirnya Akashi sendiri yang mulai bertanya soal kuliah dan sebagainya.

Dengan dalih ingin membantu mantan kakak kelasnya itu, dia memutuskan untuk memulai belajar bersama mereka di akhir bulan Desember (ada dua pengalaman yang mereka rasakan pertama kali dengan satu sama lain—melihat salju pertama musim dingin saat sedang belajar di kafe dan berjalan-jalan di kota saat malam natal tiba).

Dan sejauh ini, kontrak lisan yang diucapkan Nijimura masih berlaku.

Apalagi kontrak yang nomor tiga.

(Meskipun sebenarnya sempat beberapa kali dia mendapati detak jantungnya berdetak secara abnormal.)

**X.x.X**

"Akashi, kau merasa hari ini lebih dingin daripada biasanya tidak?" pemilik nama Shuuzou itu bertanya sembari merapatkan mantelnya. Dia juga mendekatkan dirinya pada Akashi, berusaha mencari kehangatan di tengah suasana tengah malam menjelang tahun baru itu.

"Tidak juga," yang diajak bicara mengangkat bahunya. Kedua tangannya yang memakai _glove_ diangkat dan memegang kedua pipinya, berusaha menghangatkan kedua belah daging kenyal itu yang lagi-lagi mendingin di jam dua belas kurang ini.

"Ya Tuhan, apa ini efek karena kau orang yang dingin apa bagaimana?" Rasa-rasanya Nijimura ingin berlari atau olahraga di gim untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya—atau mungkin tidur di bawah _kotatsu_ -nya. Hanya karena malam jelang pergantian tahun ini sang tuan muda ingin menyaksikan kembang api di pusat kota, alhasil dia mau tak mau harus menemani Akashi—secara tidak langsung dia bertanggung jawab atas pemuda belum cukup umur itu, meski secara internasional si merah sudah masuk umur legal.

Pemuda yang lebih muda melirik ke sampingnya. Dia menarik lengan Nijimura pelan. "Mendekat lagi, mungkin akan lebih hangat—ah, sudah masuk hitung mundur."

Seluruh kerumunan di sekitar mereka mulai menghitung mundur, termasuk mereka berdua yang memilih untuk menghitung dalam hati.

Namun di hitungannya 'lima', pemilik netra kelabu di sana tak tahan lagi. Dia beranjak ke belakang Akashi dan memberinya _back hug_.

"Ini sangat dingin, tetap di posisimu." Yang dipeluk membelalakkan matanya kaget. Semua orang yang berteriak di sekitarnya mendadak tak lagi terdengar di telinganya ("Tiga! Dua! Satu!").

Kembang api raksasa segera diluncurkan di udara, menghiasi langit Tokyo yang hitam dengan bunga-bunga api berbagai warna. Ada merah, ungu, hijau, dan yang dominan adalah oranye kekuningan.

Ledakan tanda tahun telah berganti itu mungkin keras, namun Akashi Seijuurou merasa debaran jantungnya justru jauh lebih keras.

**X.x.X**

[Kau sudah sampai rumah?]

[Kalau begitu cepat istirahat. Aku tidak bohong saat bilang malam ini memang terasa lebih dingin.]

[Iya, iya, aku juga akan segera tidur.]

[Kau juga semoga mimpi indah. Ah iya, jangan main _shogi_ dulu atau malah membaca buku.]

[Oke, selamat malam juga.]

Akashi membaca lima pesan dari teman belajarnya itu lagi dan lagi. Hari ini dia memang menginap di rumahnya di Tokyo sebelum akhirnya kembali ke Kyoto esoknya untuk mengurus beberapa hal. Dan untung saja ayahnya tak protes atau bicara macam-macam ketika dia pulang ke rumah setelah lewat tengah malam—dia agak was-was, takut dimarahi meskipun pada awalnya sudah minta izin terlebih dahulu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal keadaannya, dia merasa Nijimura berbohong. Katanya malam ini dingin, tapi kenapa tubuhnya justru panas? Apa hanya tubuhnya saja yang panas?—atau mungkin lebih spesifik ... wajahnya?

"Ada apa denganku?" gumamnya pelan sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal empuk miliknya.

Ah, sialan.

Kalau begini berarti kontrak ketiga mereka memang batal.

.

[Nijimura- _san_ , soal kontrak ketiga kita itu—maksudku, aku pikir ... batal.]

_Send?_

**Owari**


End file.
